Little pink Riding rood
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: I saw this dark version of Little red ridding hood animated ON An website and thought it would be a cool verson of Naruto. Staring Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and the whole gang! if you like sakura you might not want to read this.... Warning this story contain


Little Pink Riding Hood

_Warning this story contains death and some things that are just...well gross..read at your own risk. _

Once upon a time in the village hidden in the leaf lived a young Ninja in training with hair as pink as the cherry blooms and who everyone called Sakura.

One day Sakura's mother who was an famous medical Ninja decide to move deeper into the the forest to gather the rarer herbs used for healing but she didn't want to tear her only daughter away from her training, she decide to leave Sakura in her uncle.

Now Sakura's uncle was a strict man who locked Sakura in corset of iron and told her she could only go see her mother when she had trained hard and was strong enough to break the corset. She hated it and trained hard ever day to get stronger. Then one day many weeks later she was able to break the corset and so her uncle had to let her go, but he gave her orders to stay on the path and go the way down Naruto bridge and to avoid the forest of death. She agreed and happily Sakura took off down the path to see her mother.

Now Kakashi happened to he training nearby and saw Sakura walking down the path alone and decide to follow her if only to protect her.

Soon Sakura came to the fork in the road when Sakura ran into a man dressed in a black robe with red clouds, a large wooden hat, black hair in a ponytail and bright red eyes. He asked her were she was going on such a beautiful night.

At first Sakura was a little scarred around him but she had always been taught to be polite to her elders, so she told him she was off to see her mother who lived in a cottage near the lake.

The man said he knew both paths well and suggested she take the path through the forest of death and get there faster. At first Sakura didn't know if she could trust him but figured who would know better then a man who spent so much time in the forest. He smiled at her and told her be careful as she walked down the path towards the forest of death.

The man grinned watching her go down the path before taking off down the faster path across the Naruto bridge. Kakashi had been watching nearby and heard the whole thing and know the man was Itachi and a member of the Akatsuki clan. He followed him but an Ninja in training is harder to fool then an Akatsuki member and Itachi know he was being tracked. He turned and faced his enemy and a fierce battle proceeded.

Both were evenly matched but Itachi was faster, he used a shadow clone to fool Kakashi and make a break through the forest leaving Kakashi who was now off the path and lost.

Itachi got to Sakura mothers house as the sun was starting to set and killed Sakura's mother, just as Sakura was coming out of the tree. Thinking fast Itachi cleaned up the mess as best he could and slipped into one of Sakura's mother's night grown. He slid into the darkness as Sakura knocked on the door three time. In the highest voice he could he called out. "Come in."

She opened the door coming into the dark room. "I've come to see you mother."

Itachi stayed in the shadows of the room replying in the same high voice. "Its good to see you dear."

Sakura looked at her mother sitting her bag down. "Do you have a cold mother?"

Itachi pretended to cough loudly. "Yes a little I've left you something to eat and drink on the table you must be hungry after your long trip."

Sakura's stomach growled loudly and she smiled going to the table and sat down. Just as she took a bite of the meet Sasuke appeared at the open window. "I saw it all...your eating your mothers flesh."

Sakura's face got very pale, she looked looked at the shadows where Itachi was. "Mother...Sasuke said I'm eating your flesh.."

Itachi laughed slightly. "Don't listen to that Baka, he doesn't know anything."

When Sakura looked back Sasuke was gone. She then took a sip of the wine when Naruto appeared at the window.

I saw it all belive it! your drinking your mother's blood."

Sakura chocked on it and turned a shade of green.

"Mother Naruto said I'm drinking your blood."

Itachi laughed again. "Throw a Kuni at that little demon brat he tells you lies."

But Naruto had already ran off to get help. Sakura finished her meal in peace but now she was very sleep, so she changed into her night grown and got ready for bed. It wasn't till she got closer to her "Mother" and saw her shadow in the moonlight did she notice something strange about her.

"Mother what red eyes you have."

"All the better to see with you my dear."

She took a step closer towards the bed. "And mother what large ears you have."

Itachi huffed touching his ears slightly. "All the better to hear you with my child."

Sakura took a step closer she was about a foot away from the bed now. "And Mother what large hands you have." Itachi raised his hands looking at the moonlight. "All the better to touch you with my dear."

She was right next to the bed now.

"And mother what purple nails you have..."

Itachi grinned standing in front of her now the light of the moon coming through the window shinning off the Kuni he pulled out from behind him. He leaned forward whispering coldly in her ear he replied.

"All the better to hide the blood."

And then he killed Sakura...

The End

_Wow a cross dressing Itachi thats a scarry thought..._

_Well that was interesting lol I saw this dark version of Little red ridding hood animated and thought it would be a cool verson of Naruto...Let me know what you think!_


End file.
